Familiar See Familiar Do
by Love.Witches
Summary: When Barkhorn has an unexpected visitor she finally admits her true feelings to herself. Turns out if you're a Strike Witch getting alone time is a lot harder than getting the lady of your dreams. Yuri content. Yay! (Now M in preparation)
1. Damn Neuroi

**Sadly, as much as I wish to be, I am not the owner of strike witches. All content is purely for your entertainment and mine!**

 **First fanfic. Contains strong yuri content so stop now if this is of no interest.**

* * *

1.

Erica jumped on the bed behind her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist playfully and resting her chin on the girls shoulder, feeling her whole body stiffen as she did so.

'Trude!' Erica exclaimed gleefully.

'Hartman! What are you doing here?'

'Huh? I saw Shirley in the dining hall and she said that you were back and wanted to tell me something.' Confusion starting to creep on Erica as she could feel her friend squirm uncomfortably against her chest with that statement.

'That damn rabbit.' Trude muttered to herself, before directing her speech at the blonde behind her. 'I'm sorry Erica, but I think it would be best if I'm alone right now, I was about to head for the showers anyway.'

Hartman loosened her grip, but didn't relinquish her hold completely. Her confusion turning to hurt at the cold sound in Trudes voice, almost as if she had spat it out through ground teeth. This last thought gave Erica a surge of hope, convincing herself that Trude was indeed not angry at her, but rather something else.

'I'll leave if that's what you really want Trude, I'm sorry I bothered you.' The statement got the reaction she was hoping for. Proud of herself for keeping composure and allowing just the right amount of her sincere hurt to lace the edges of the words. She once again latched onto her friend, planting a light, playful kiss on the tan girls jawline before letting go completely and standing up to leave.

Erica paused, as still as she could manage, not daring to risk that Trude may let go of the edge of the jacket she now gripped. Allowing herself to glance down she noticed her friends' surprisingly delicate, but evidently strong fingers gripping the scrap of jacket. She imagined, and not for the first time that day, those very same fingers tracing down her neck, or her spine, or her chest, or god forbid running gently up her legs.

* * *

Her senses were in overdrive, every touch from her dear friend burning her painfully and leaving in the wake an almost pleasant tingling. _You're a Karlsland soldier Barkhorn,_ she repetitively scolded herself, applying all her thought into ignoring the tingling sensations strumming through her spine and nagging at the back of her mind to allow them some fun. _Trust the Liberion to thinking sending her of all people to my room would be funny,_ she made a mental note to berate the busty redhead at the next opportunity. Usually she would settle for discipline, but as they now shared rank she felt her power had been stripped, _Not that she ever did what I said anyway,_ she reminded herself.

Usually proud of herself for avoiding such internal struggles, the Karlsland soldier was now happy for the distraction. The arguing had caused her to forget about the cute blonde clinging to her back with those soft arms wrapped around her middle, _and her candy sweet aroma wafting around my nose and the slight tickle on my ear from the scruffy bottom of her cute bob. Damn it Barkhorn!_

Again acutely aware of her surroundings she caught the end of her companions sentence, '…sorry I bothered you.'

Erica was clearly hurt, what on earth had she said to upset her friend so much. Realisation dawned on her as she recalled her subconscious doing the talking while she bickered with herself about how best to handle Shirley. She could now distinctly recall asking her friend her leave her alone, she wasn't wrong to do so, though now feeling more in control of her emotions she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Trude launched her arm out wildly trying to catch the girls' wrist before she left and managing indeed to wrap her fingers around something, the jacket maybe. She wasn't sure, her awareness once again leaving her as her jaw began to burn. The burning subsided and the tingling took its place, _did she just kiss me?_ The answer was obvious, though the circumstance not as clear to her. It wasn't surprising for Erica to kiss anyone, at least not the type of playful kiss she just received. But it was rare for her to be the target.

Snippets of conversation from earlier now danced across her mind, along with all the emotions they caused the first time. _'… in the shower…', '… I've heard her too…', 'Not sure what she sees in you though.'_

 _What do I do now? I only reached for her because I thought I was over this._ She couldn't control the conversation now, her internal voice dominating her and flooding her head with images of the delicate blonde in the shower, inappropriately pressing herself against the walls. _Why did Eila have to tell me that?_

* * *

Surely only a minute had passed, but to Erica Hartman it felt like ages. _Why hasn't Trude said anything, she never struggles for words._ 'Trude?'

Erica made up her mind that she couldn't leave now, not after standing still for so long, that would surely prove awkward. She risked losing her friends touch and slowly began to turn. Sure enough the movement had startled Trude from her thoughts and her hand released the jacket and fell to the bed beside her. What Erica witnessed was nothing short of unique. The strong and proud Karlsland soldier that she admired so much was deep in thought on the bed in front of her. Her shoulders slouched and her posture not stiff like it usually was. One of her hands lie motionless beside her, the one which had just released her, and the other was resting on her face. The fingers softly strumming the defined jawline which had recently been touched by her own lips. _Did she not like the fact I kissed her?_

'I'm sorry Trude,' Erica cooed at her friend whilst wrapping her fingers around her hand and lowering it to her side like the other. 'I didn't think it would have bothered you.'

Erica now knelt before her friend, trying her hardest to repel not so innocent thoughts as she steadied her racing heart. This scene so closely resembled countless others that she had conjured up. In her wildest thoughts she would imagine kneeling here, hands racing up the sides of Trudes' muscular thighs then up her waist. One continuing on up to a perfectly shaped breast while the other would either run back down the length of her thigh, or skip to grab the back of her head and pull her in for a fierce kiss.

Somehow, despite her deepest desires stirring and conjuring up arousal in her that she knew would need to be dealt with later; her hands were not shivering with anticipation like usual and her face sustained a calm and caring expression.

* * *

She looked up and starred into bright blue eyes. They seemed genuinely concerned, but something else was present there, she just couldn't quite work out what. _Maybe need? Need for me?_ Internally she battled with herself, this was not a time for selfish thoughts. The two girls had been friends for a long time after all, serving in Karlsland together years ago. But the look currently in her friend's eyes shook her a little. Maybe it was need. After all that would fit with the details Eila was teasing her with earlier that very morning. Again the idea of her blonde friend in the shower came to mind.

Stiffening her back into the proper posture expected of the elite she grabbed Erica's hands in hers and apologised for being so blunt earlier, though still could not give an explanation as to why she wanted her gone. Trude shifted forward on the bed to be closer to her friend, in doing so reminding herself that she was still inappropriately wet and in need of that cold shower she had promised herself.

* * *

 _Now or never._ Trude had shifted forward, and for some reason had made a surprisingly awkward face, what could cause that. Years of frustration came to mind at once. The first time she was introduced to the then young, but still fit Gertrud. Flying together on their strikers, Trude ahead with her jacket flapping in the wind and leaving slightly too little to Erica's own imagination. The countless baths together, or changing rooms shared which had all eaten away at her little by little. Usually she coped. The midday quiet shower rooms allowing some time alone with naught but herself, and her wild thoughts, for company.

But this was too much. The more time spent here this morning the more she thought she could guess about what was bothering Trude. Hell, the same ideas bothered her constantly. Instantly she pictured Trude naked, not new, but this time with Shirley, no, Eila, Sakamoto. This was too much. What if Trude sought company elsewhere? Erica knew she would be enough for Trude, she was confident in her own stamina and lust. Even if her friend did have magical strength and a dominant canine familiar.

'Trude. I have to. I'm sorry.' Erica somehow managed the words out, despite wanting to both shout them and choke them down at the same time.

Completely unlike her sensual scenarios, pictured on numerous occasions before, she launched herself at the girls questioning face. No delicate thigh rubs. No heated build up. Just pure, uncontrollable need.

* * *

Trude gasped for air. She had finally removed the blonde from her passionate outburst. Erica was surprisingly heavy, taking Trude a while before actually severing the kiss they had shared, or maybe she simply hadn't rushed to do so. Now startled, but not overly surprised, by her own actions, she just stared blankly outward. Taking note of the ceiling lights it dawned on her that she must be lying down. A quick appreciation of her surroundings confirmed this. She was on her bad, knocked down with the forceful advance from Erica, who it seemed was now straddling her, knees either side of her waist. This could have all been confirmed with touch of course, but the renewed burning sensations running through her body had caused the need for sight. Though this was not the same burning from earlier, this was deeper, but definitely not painful. It dawned on Trude that she had wanted this. At some point during the conversation had had stopped willing Erica away and started wanting her more than ever.

'Don't be sorry.' _Don't be sorry?_ Trude thought to herself, amazed at her own corny line. _Was that really all you could think of?_

Both girls were now frozen. Neither really wanting to separate, but no one sure of what should follow. Trude picked herself up on her elbows bringing her face closer to the blondes. She could swear the tips of Erica's hair appeared darker.

* * *

 _Do something. Do something! DO SOMETHING!_ Erica was shouting in her own head. This was it. This was her dream for years. _Why Can't I do anything?_ Panic started to creep across Erica, she wasn't scared, not in a sense anyway. She was now worried that the opportunity was slipping her by. Each agonising second that she sat there, staring into Trude's alluring eyes, the awkwardness grew.

In her head she started realising what needed to be done. _Back to basics Erica. You've pictured this a million times!_ But her body would not obey. Images were flashing through her mind of leaning down and erasing the impression of her needy kiss with one of pure passion, allowing the kiss to do the speaking. That way Trude would know exactly what was on her mind, what was always on her mind. Trude.

The brunette was now closer to her face. She was up on her elbows, shoulders becoming more defined with this angle. Her hair was falling perfectly behind her, save for one section clinging to her chest which appeared to be heaving. She was amazed to detect a slight surge of heat radiating from her potential lover and the blue hue contrasting with her strained tan neck. The blue was only obvious where her skin was visible so Erica couldn't be sure at first. With time, though, Trudes breathing evidently slowed, her chest now calm, her posture not as stiff, and the blue hue intensifying, the colour now not only visible against bare skin but obvious against the two grey ears starting to grow through her hair.

The thought of causing Trude to lose control of her magic excited her. Until she realised that her own hair was darkening even more. Erica looked down at her pale legs, the colour reflecting the blue clearer than Trude's complexion. _How long have I been emanating magic for?_ Erica suddenly recalled the reluctance first present in their previous kiss, reluctance which quickly faded and was instead replaced with as much need on Trude's end as she was showing on hers. Though wanting to relive every detail of that kiss her thoughts instead wandered to the memory of Trudes hands on her shoulders and recalled the definite surge of magic she had to fight down to regain control and stop their kiss. _That long. Seriously?_

Her excitement took a sharp turn to embarrassment as she realised it was her who first showed signs of magic.

* * *

The flick of her tail on her sides didn't bother her at all. Wagging her tail is not something she was proud of. But she was currently too distracted with the train wreck of emotions crossing this gorgeous girl's face. When what appeared to be embarrassment settled in, accompanied by a rosy blush, her tail stopped.

'Erica,' she began, 'how long have you…' The question stuck in her throat. She was suddenly aware of a coarse sensation as she realised how dry her tongue was. _Don't tell me I was also panting!_ Luckily for Trude, though, her mouth was only dry from her earlier desperate breaths.

Quick footsteps outside the door alerted the girls to company. Soon after, the room filled with the unwelcome sound of the warning alarm. It seemed her questioning would need to stop. Erica was now sitting next to her on the bed, hair reluctantly fading back to its typical vibrant blonde colour. Not completely sure when the girl had moved, but happy to not have to brake their contact herself, Trude stood, turned and offered a hand to the slightly depressed comrade.

'Don't worry.' She almost sung the sentence she was that happy. 'We can talk more later.'

It seemed this was all the encouragement she needed. Erica sprung to life, and without a backward glance ran from the room in the direction of the hanger.

* * *

 _Damn Neuroi_. She cursed the machines with every slur she could currently think of. Erica had only ever dared touch Trude in her rousing day dreams. And when the normally strict girl was finally beneath her, magic pouring out and desire starting to settle into her ey… _Wait. Was her tail wagging?_ The realisation started another flurry of curses for the Neuroi's timing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tried to avoid OOC. But we can't have the strong soldier ignore the cute blonde forever!**

 **I have other chapters drafted, but will await (constructive) feedback in case there's changes to be made.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed =)**


	2. Time for Dinner

**Still not the owner of Strike Witches.**

* * *

2.

Erica pranced down the hall towards Commander Minna's office. Smiling to herself about the whole ordeal.

It was easy for her. She constantly went to battle the Neuroi with split concentration. Even if she started with a clear head she always quickly found her focus wavering when she saw Trude in the air, ammunition criss-crossing her chest and her muscles hardly strained despite the weight of two huge rifles.

But all that practice had meant Erica could still fight well. Even better, as she was now completely used to destroying the enemy with other, more pressing, matters at mind.

Not Trude Soldier-of-Karlsland Barkhorn though.

Erica slowed her pace as she approached the room, silencing her steps as she made the final approach, stalking her prey. She could clearly hear Minna's raised voice, not necessarily angry at the usually superb witch, but evidently concerned for her off actions. '…on your mind today?'

Silence.

Erica chuckled to herself whilst picturing Trude's stumped face. She puffed out her chest, proud that she had reduced the great Trude to this now tongue-tied mess.

The conversation was clearly wrapping up, so Erica turned and crept slowly back down the hall towards the hanger. Usually she would want nothing more than a meal or some sleep after a battle, or sometimes a shower with her standard thoughts of Trude's back muscles slightly shaking under the recoil of her weapons. But today she did want something more, much more. She wanted Trude. And unlike her, Trude always followed a battle with checking her equipment.

* * *

 _She did look cute today though._ Trude could feel the frown forming between her eyes. Even after fronting the Commander for her actions, her mind would only allow in thoughts of Erica. _She looks so tasty when she steadies that small machine gun into her shoulder. Tasty, really?_ Trude was surprised at herself for settling for terms clearly caused by her familiar. Once again she found herself wishing for a cuter animal. Or at least a dog not as driven by lust.

She paused as she passed her room, straining to try and hear the feminine snoring which Erica often produced. But even by calling upon her dog's sense of hearing momentarily, she heard nothing. Slightly disappointed, she continued. _I guess I'll check my equipment then._

* * *

Erica lay in wait. She was surprised to find the hanger empty. The conversation between Minna and Trude must have taken longer than she realised, all the units had been stored away by their owners and everyone must be off preparing for dinner. Erica's heart suddenly went into overdrive and her breathing caught at her throat with each exhale. _We're going to be alone._ The thought slightly worried her. For the second time that day, she found herself unsure of what to do with Trude, despite all her internal training over the years. All those late nights. Or at early morning. Or lunch time. _So all the time thoughts._

Even with reassuring herself though that this was what she always wanted, she couldn't think of how to react. Then all the anguish turned towards sadness. Well sadness mixed with anger as another thought struck her. _They'll wonder why we're not at dinner._ For both the girls after all, one in love with eating, and one strict about getting the proper energy only a hearty meal could supply, this would be considered out of character.

She heard the internal door to the hanger creak open just as she was contemplating turning and returning for that quick shower before heading to the mess hall.

* * *

 _There she is._ Trude was startled by the appearance of the gorgeous blonde, hair still slightly dishevelled from the earlier battle. She wasn't too sure she wanted to see Erica right now. The seemingly long journey from Minna's office to the hanger had been spent with nothing but thoughts of her. Once or twice Trude had even retraced her steps for a few metres, thinking of seeing the blonde in the mess hall, before realising how childish that would be and turning back in the direction of the hanger.

 _But there she is!_ Part of Trude, a large part she admitted to herself, did want the blonde here. Trude was still arguing with herself about the consequences of Erica being here when she stopped and stared straight into blue eyes. Suddenly realising that she had been on auto pilot and heading straight for the girls' location she stumbled back. _Kiss her!_ Trude gave up. It seemed her heart was destined to win this round.

She felt the girl shift slightly with the shock of Trude's sudden movements. But before she could stop herself and check if Erica was ok, she lifted her, hands clinging either side of Erica's hips, gently but firmly. Trude didn't even strain as she felt the surge of magical strength flow through her, helping her raise the blond and press her tightly into her own chest. Trude could now clearly see the lust in Erica's eyes, and this was all the prompting she needed before tilting her head and pressing her lips square onto Erica's.

* * *

Erica held on for dear life. Not because she was going to fall, but because before Trude had kissed her she could see the internal struggle glaze across her features and reflect in her eyes. So Erica held on, worried that at any point the girl might release her and stop this perfect kiss she was now on the receiving end of.

She was on the tips of her toes, using the leverage to push her body further into Trudes. _A million times._ She kept repeating this to herself, realising now how much time she had wasted day dreaming about Trude kissing her, and realising how wrong she was. The kiss she received now was deep and hungry, not rushed and nervous like she would usually imagine. _A million times_. She repeated again, angry at herself for not using her time in imagining a kiss more on par with this one.

 _Wow._ Her train of thought changed in an instant. She parted her lips instinctively. Trude's tongue had traced the outside of her upper lip making its need for more obvious. Now slowly entering her own mouth and searching around. Not awkwardly, not inexperienced, just searching. Almost as if Trude was determined to know every inch of her mouth by the end of this kiss. Erica wrapped her own tongue around Trude's. The contact resulting in what Erica could only assume was a throaty growl. Not a growl of dominance, in fact probably more similar to the purr of a cat, but the noise was definitely a growl that only one with a canine familiar could produce.

* * *

 _How could I be so stupid!_ Trude was battling internally again, though for a new reason this time. Angry earlier for wanting to kiss her friend so desperately, now the anger was because she hadn't thought to earlier.

The battling stopped as soon as it had started. All her concentration now pouring into perfecting this kiss than contemplating past mistakes. _Ohh my._ Trude felt Erica's tongue against her own and suddenly all her senses heightened. She could feel her friends' hands running frantically behind her, one trying to decide between her lower back or wrapping around to her shoulder, the other happy with its position but struggling to get just the right amount of hair tangled between the fingers. She could feel the tips of Erica's hair tickling her bare neck where the bob finished. And her chest. Her small but perfect chest pressed against hers in such a way that the movement from breathing was unbelievably stimulating. All accompanied by the warm breath which could be felt against her cheek from the small, sharp breaths Erica was taking through that cute button nose.

The rumbling deep in her own chest surprised her. The sensation of kissing Erica had stirred her more than she thought it would. The feeling of finally pressing against her friend like this made her almost possessive. _Erica is mine now._

The feel of her familiar rising up within her startled Trude. Aware now of where they were, what they were doing, and that dinner should have started by now all leading to what she really didn't want. The kiss would have to stop. At any second another witch could come looking for them. And whilst she would be happy to shout off a cliff right now that Erica was hers and lay claim to her new property, it maybe wasn't the best idea.

Pushing down her hungry canine instincts and willing instead her strict soldier training she loosened her grip from around the girls hips and lowered her the few inches to the floor, slowly drawing her tongue back to its own mouth and finally braking the contact between their lips. The fresh air on her lips was unwelcomingly cold.

Erica nuzzled into her neck and carefully extracted her hand from the mess now formed in place of Trude's neat ponytail.

* * *

Erica stayed for a second, catching her breath and slowly accepting the idea that the kiss would not resume straight away. After some time there in Trude's arms, now wrapped around her waist, she peeled away. Placing her hands of Trude's arms she pushed back, stared up and simply mumbled. 'Thanks Trude.'

'Can we talk more later?' she asked her friend, using the same words Trude had used on her that very morning. The smile forming at the sides of Trude's mouth gave her the answer she was looking for. 'I guess it's dinner time, hey?'

The disappointment forming in her friends eyes was likely the same she could feel in hers. Though Erica could also feel the happiness radiating from her face as she finally answered a question in the making over two years ago. _I guess she does like me._

Pleased with her new realisation, and filled with warm thoughts about what may happen later renewed the bounce in her step. Taking Trude's hand in hers, she near skipped out of the hanger and back into the hall.

* * *

The cold passing over her fingers brought Trude's head back down from the clouds. Erica had been leading her to the mess hall where dinner would have likely started. They had only paused once. The stop was longer than expected, fixing her hair hadn't taken long, or at least shouldn't have. But as Trude discovered that night, it is hard to fix your hair whilst fighting off a barrage of playful kisses.

The girls now stood outside the dining room, the unmistakable smell of herbs in the air alerting them to a Fuso dish. Erica had released her hand not too long ago and she returned her composure to that of a proud soldier, feeling comfortable with her rediscovered personality. The smell of dinner wafted around her head as they entered the hall and Trude suddenly realised how hungry she was. _Maybe kissing takes a lot of energy._ With this thought, Trude consciously decided to eat well tonight.

* * *

Erica found herself almost unable to eat, which was a new sensation for her, especially when Yoshika was cooking. The Fuso platters lined the table, most at least half finished. They had come to dinner late after all. She sat across from Sanya like usual, and started up small talk.

'You're not usually last to dinner.' The Orussian had meant it as a statement, but Erica could detect the curiosity lacing the words, turning it into a question. She simply answered with a smile. If anyone understood it would be this delicate girl across from her. The two often talked, which not many people realised, and they knew of each other's secrets. Though surely everyone knew of Sanya's secret, and Erica wondered if that meant everyone may actually know of hers as well.

Sanya responded to the smile with a slightly sheepish look, but the curiosity in her eyes alerted Erica to the fact they would surely talk soon. The two continued in silence for a few minutes before Sanya made her apologies and stood to get ready for night patrol. _She'll be safe tonight._ Erica treasured all her friends dearly, it was a difficult trait for a soldier sometimes, but the thought of the early battle meaning a Neuroi would not attack tonight comforted her. The thought of a Neuroi free night quickly lead her mind back to reliving her earlier moment with Trude.

Erica looked up to see Trude having no trouble eating at all, almost eating more than usual. She hid a smile into her cup of miso soup, wondering what would be going through her friends mind right now. Erica grabbed some sweets off the platter Lynne had just brought out and headed towards the change rooms. _It would be best to bathe now,_ she decided. Struggling to picture what her reactions may be if her and Trude were in the bath at the same time, even with other people around she didn't trust the emotions currently flowing through her. She accentuated the sway in her hips when she felt a pair of eyes watching over her. _Enjoy the show, Trude._ Once again skipping, Erica left the hall for her bath.

* * *

 _[Shirley]_

Trude had started choking after trying to inhale through her mouth full of food, the image of Erica's hips still burnt into her mind. She lifted her head at the sound of a laughing snort. Shirley was still at the mess hall, her plate was empty and she had clearly finished eating ages ago but she was enjoying today all too much.

'Nice flying this arve.' She blatantly teased the soldier, fully aware of why she was so distracted during battle. 'You were late to dinner too I see. Surely the conversation with Minna hadn't taken quite that long?' Having seen Minna earlier she already knew the answer.

Shirley was now almost bursting at the edges, quite proud of herself and all her snide remarks. Barkhorn was trying her best to turn into a tomato in front of her, slight blushing still detectable despite the fact most of the colour was now from anger. But this only encouraged her more. 'Going to head to the bath? Might be best to wait a little while though.'

She had witnessed everything. The frustration evident in Barkhorn this morning during the conversation with her and Eila, the uncharacteristic manner she displayed during the battle, and now the longing look following the pretty blonde out of the hall. This was bliss for her. By no stretch of the imagination did she dislike Barkhorn, all the 501st were friends after all. But between battles Shirley found little to do for amusement. Working on Merlin was always top of her list, but teasing the proud Karlsland soldier landed a close second. And today was the most worked up she had seen the girl.

Satisfied with the invisible steam surely coming out of Barkhorn's ears and nose she finally decided to leave the hall. But not before adding, 'Try to get at least some sleep tonight.'

* * *

 **Enjoy. Enjoy. =)**


	3. Finally Alone

**And... Still don't own it! (Strike Witches that is)**

 **Note: I'm sorry. But I had to stop here or I would have written about three chapters worth of this Lemon! So... now you have to wait for me to finish it next chapter. Again: sorry.**

* * *

3.

Trude could feel the heat finally leaving her cheeks. She knew it was initially from blushing, she couldn't seem to look elsewhere as Erica had swayed out of the mess hall earlier. But Shirley, like always, found a way to anger her. Never before had she met someone so intent on making her act out of character. It seemed to always amuse Shirley if Trude was coerced into losing her normal demeanour.

She looked around the room. She could hear giggling mingled with the noise of clinging pots in the kitchen, Yoshika and Lynne must still be clearing up, those two were inseparable. Deciding a suitable amount of time had passed she took a handful of used dishes to the kitchen for the girls and started for the bath.

The door wasn't even granted enough time to close behind her before she was grabbed from the side. Within seconds Erica had wrapped her arms around her middle and whilst resting her chin upon Trudes' shoulder managed to whisper, 'No time for a bath right now.'

* * *

Erica was in and out of the bath in record time, or at least considered so for her track record. She did, however, take her time in the change rooms. _This needs to be right._ She encouraged herself whilst putting more effort into her hair than ever before. At that moment Shirley came in, raising an eyebrow at the petite blonde who was now fussing over her uniform.

'Never thought you cared about uniform.' Shirley stated. 'Though I know who does.' The look on Shirleys' face had quickly changed from quizzical to smug and her deep laughing tone was easily detectable in her last sentence.

'Trude's the last one there.' She added whilst smirking at the blonde. Not allowing time for Erica's response, she turned to change out of her own uniform.

Erica gave her uniform one last rub from top to bottom with her hands and left, now satisfied that Trude would be alone in the mess hall.

Erica quickly found herself pinned between Trude and the wall, the pair had only moved far enough away from the mess to seek the shadows of the adjacent hallway. Erica relaxed into her new position, pleased that her attack had worked so well.

* * *

Trude couldn't recall the motions of walking Erica into the hall, her mind had blanked after the blonde's sweet voice had tickled her ear. Yet here they were, Erica still wrapped around her. Only this time, the girl was not clinging to her side, but pressed against her chest, Trude's own strong hands had long left the small girls waist and were now either side of her trapping her within the possessive cage. Not that Trude honestly thought she would run, but she was not taking chances.

'We need to move.' Trude had finally managed a sentence, albeit reluctantly, for speaking involved releasing the girls' neck from her love bite.

'Will you let me out then?' Erica questioned playfully, placing her hands on Trude's hips and slightly pushing her back.

Sounding slightly bitter, Trude moaned, but lowered her hands none the less. She took Erica's hands in hers and removed them from her hips carefully but quickly, worried that standing there any longer would renew her hunger and result in the blonde back against the wall. She smiled at her friend and turned in the direction of their shared room. For once, Trude was grateful to have the girl living so close.

* * *

Erica shuffled up the bed trying not to seem too expectant. She was wiggling backwards, using her heels for momentum, her hands too busy slowly undoing her jacket buttons. She was enjoying this.

For some reason Erica had never put much thought into the lead up of her deeds with Trude. In her imagination they always had little on in the first place, and the foreplay was always skipped. In a twisted way, Erica considered it may be because you always want what you can't have. Touching Trude, the way she always imagined, seemed like such a foreign and unrealistic idea that her mind would always just lead her to the final outcome. Lead her to what she wanted, but believed she could never have.

But now that Trude was standing before her, same hungry look that was evident earlier, she was enjoying the torment. Though Erica knew she was only belaying the fun for herself as well, she was too distracted by the fidgeting witch. Her strict behaviour was still there, it must be, how else could she be controlling herself so well. For as told, Trude simply stood and watched.

Erica had finally finished with the last button and slowly slipped the jacket down her shoulders. Trude cringed as Erica threw the jacket onto the floor, covering a selection of candy wrappers and some scattered books and clothes. She couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips at seeing that even now the girl had retained some of her stricter qualities. Quickly trying to salvage the seductive momentum from earlier Erica popped her shirts lowest button. The greenish blouse was all that remained of her uniform, like usual she had been too lazy in the morning to secure her necktie over her jacket like her fellow Karlsland Witches always wore. _Whatever, it would be off by now already,_ Erica quickly thought to herself.

* * *

Trude's eyes had only diverted for a second as the jacket was cast so carelessly across the room. The sight had bothered her significantly less than usual, all her attention now devoted to soaking up the scene in front of her. Erica was at least half way up the bed, the distance seemed enormous to Trude, but she fought the urge to move forward, and kept her ground as instructed. The blonde was now perched on her elbows, chest arched forward, and blouse open down her front. Well almost open, the milky colour of her toned stomach clearly visible where the three popped buttons had allowed the shirt to fall past her hips. The same enticing skin visible just below her neck as the top button of her blouse had been undone also.

'More.' This was all that Trude could manage. Erica now content with her level of undress, Trude clearly not. Only three buttons remained fastened. Three buttons which seemed to want to open as much as Trude was willing them to. The posture Erica now arched into forcing the blouse to stretch across her chest.

'Not yet.' The buttons stopped trying to explode as Erica returned her back to a more comfortable positon. 'Now you may move.'

Trude for a second believed Erica may be part feline the way she purred that sentence. One finger now in the air beckoning her forward. 'Without your jacket.' Erica purred again.

The method for removing her jacket was undeniably less sultry than Erica's, but Trude had little care to play around at this moment. She did however take more care in disposing of the uniform, slinging it over the back of a nearby chair, tie lying on top.

She froze at the foot of the bed. She was in a crawling position ready to advance, but this was new territory for Trude and she wasn't completely confident with her own actions. Not to mention that she considered this a wildly inappropriate situation to be in for a soldier of her reputation. But the beckoning blonde beneath her seemed relentless, eager even, for her to continue her motions. Recognising that Erica may finally be on the receiving end of torment she continued, though purposefully slow, tensing and relaxing her muscles as she watched her friends eyes eat up the movement of her shoulders. Stopping just above Erica's face she now sat up, one leg either side of Erica's left and started to undo her own blouse. She could sense that her own movements were sloppy, and definitely didn't possess the finesse of her friends, but Erica's eyes stayed trained upon her torso, unsure of what section of upper body they should be staring at most. As the blouse started to slip from her shoulders Erica seemed to make up her mind, her flicking eyes now burning holes into the skin revealed just beneath and to the sides of her neck.

Trude managed to undo the last few buttons, but held her blouse closed at the bottom still. She wiggled her shoulders and caused the shirt to slip further down. It was now supported by nothing more than her breasts. The shirt slipped to fall lifelessly around her hips as she pulled it apart at the bottom. Trude calmed her nerves as much as possible, and in her best attempt to be sexy stretched her hands behind her back. Already large chest now accentuated more so as she slipped the cuffs over her wrists and let the shirt fall to the floor. Trude quickly snapped back to reality a little as she internally scolded herself for the creases which would now have to be ironed out later.

* * *

Erica lay mesmerised, eyes flicking left to right trying to take in as much of the scene as possible. _Is this seriously happening!_ Her heart was pounding in her head, this day had been her biggest desire for years. She could feel the heat swelling within her, her familiar was stirring and enhancing her senses which only led to arousing her more, her body now conscious of every brief moment Trude's skin brushed over hers. Arousal was nothing new for Erica, she often wondered to herself if she had sex on her mind too often. But this was undoubtedly new, sensations were thrashing around under her skin so drastically that she was quite surprised not to see her skin literally crawl. The target of her desires for the past few years now straddled her leg, warming her thigh with the heat that must also be coursing through Trude.

She looked slightly uncomfortable, atop her in nothing but her underwear. She sported plain white pants, low cut at the front which always drove Erica wild, and one of her more preferred bras. Erica had seen her dress plenty of times in the comfort of their room so she knew this one well. No delicate detailing or frilly lace, nothing sexy about it at all, but obviously practical. Trude had a bigger chest than her so flying around after the Neuroi or training must get bothersome without the extra support this bra seemed to offer. Regardless, the girl took her breath away.

Trude had dropped her shirt on the floor quite uncaringly. This simple motion drove Erica wild, the previously faint presence of her familiar suddenly trying to take over, she could feel the heat surge through her body again, this time the arousal was mixed with the unmistakable flow of magic. _She just dropped her shirt!_ Erica could hardly contain herself now, the idea of having such an effect on the meticulous girl thrilling her more than it probably should.

Leaving behind any trace of her earlier control Erica sat up and reached for the back of Trude's head pulling her face in close for a ravenous kiss. After a moment of this Erica had managed to curb her outburst of lust and changed her pace. Settling into a familiar pattern of the passionate kiss they had shared that morning in this very room, only now the bed was different and the positions were reversed. She returned the favour from earlier, this time exploring Trude's mouth with her own tongue, tilting her head more to the side to allow Trude unrestricted access to her own mouth. A blue glow slowly started to build in the room, nothing too bright, just enough to count as mood lighting. Erica changed the kiss once more, the lust was building back up within her, she stopped kissing Trude only for long enough to look hungrily at the definitions present in the girls face.

Trude had high cheek bones and an almost chiselled jaw. Her eyebrows were thicker than her own, they drew in at the middle which was what gave the illusion of a frown being ever present, and it generally was. Her eyes would likely be classed as brown, but they were light for brown and hazel flicked the rims of the iris intermittently. They always appeared so caring and they were what Erica had found most alluring when they had met back in Karlsland. The long, dark eyelashes helped draw them attention. In all, Trude would be classified as handsome. A distinct contrast to her own overall cute look.

She moved back in to continue their kiss, this time slightly bitting Trude's lower lip as it fell between her own. She pulled back on the lip playfully, accompanying the motion with her nails drawing down Trude's back. Trude gave a deep moan, the noise almost muffled by the growl which had been produced at the same time. The noises were heaven to Erica's ears, she had envisioned this action a million times, but this was the first she had put it into practice and the noises Trude now made satisfied her that she had enacted them perfectly. She allowed the lip to return to its owner and followed up with a quick but deep kiss, almost as if reassuring the lip she meant no harm. She raked her nails up and down Trude's back a few more times then decided to experiment with some of her other late night visions. Trude's head had tilted back, almost like a dog trying to stretch appropriately into a scratch. From what Erica could tell her eyes were clenched shut, her neck was now strained in a way to make the veins more prominent and the slight form of an adams apple visible.

Erica ran her hands one final time down Trude's back, rolling over strained muscles as she went. _Here we go. I can't wait!_

* * *

Trude couldn't stop the sound after it had started. Erica seemed to know exactly where to run her hands next, and she likely did. They had left her back previously and now proceeded to run down the tops of her thighs, her nails leaving faint pink marks as they went. Her mouth in the meantime was hard at work on her chest. Not quite as hard at work as she wanted right now, but the slight nips trailing from her collar bone moving towards the hollow in her neck and then straight down could hardly be considered unpleasant. Erica's hands wandered back up her thighs continuing on to her waist, stomach, up her biceps and finally settling on her shoulders. They didn't dig in this time, simply glided up effortlessly. One hand quickly yanked a bra strap from her shoulder in a near desperate motion and the other didn't waste any time to grab the latch between its fingers.

'May I?'

Trude couldn't help but nod, knowing that if she opened her mouth no words would come out anyway, just more growls likely. She felt the slight tightening around her sides indicating that her bra latch had been pulled tight, followed quickly by the sudden air flowing over the now revealed skin on her sides and back as the latch finally gave. Her bra stubbornly held its place though. Erica wasted no time in finishing the job, the hand which already had a strap ready sliding the bra down Trude's toned arms and quickly flinging the garment across the room, apparently happy to be rid of the thing. She suddenly shivered, not so much with cold, the magic which had been running wild in her body made sure to keep her warm, but at the sudden vulnerability.

Erica had noticed though and sat upright to wrap around Trudes' front tenderly. She strained her heap upwards, already at a height disadvantage and now even smaller as she remained pinned under Trude's own slender body. The girls quickly locked lips, and for the first time that day shared a slow, deep kiss.

* * *

 **Enjoy?**

 **Enjoy! =)**

 **I shall be back. (try to be patient...)  
**

 **A/N: I know I could have fit more in if I had cut back on some of the heavy detail, but I got a bit wrapped up in it whilst writing. And personally I like detail in stories.**


	4. 5 more minutes

**Still do not own Strike Witches.**

* * *

4.

The knot within her stomach quickly unwound itself and Trude returned her focus to the matters at hand, this was no time to feel self-conscious. Lowering the girl gingerly back to the mattress she readjusted her legs, both now comfortable between Ericas' own. Her hands decided to explore for a moment, but disappointment struck her as she realised Erica's soft skin wasn't available to her touch. This she was happy to brake a kiss for. She pulled away, both hands determined as they found the middle buttons on Erica's blouse. 'About time.' Erica huffed up at her, the slight pink in her cheeks betraying that she needed Trude's touch as much as she wanted to give it.

Trude desperately grasped at the blondes blouse - successfully undoing two buttons and just ripping the third one off in anger. Erica couldn't help but laugh but was soon hushed as Trude nibbled at her collar bone.

'Bra.' Erica practically gasped out. 'Trude. Take off my bra.'

Sensing the urgency in her voice Trude wasted no time with her following actions. She looped one arm under her friends' lower back and arched her upwards until she supported herself on her shoulders, then in the same fluid motion reached behind her to unclasp the bra. She ripped it down Ericas' arm haphazardly while gently lowering her back to the bed.

She couldn't move. She just stared at Ericas' slight chest. The way the girls' body rose slightly with each breath was mesmerising. Trude was taking in every slight detail trying to paint a mental picture to relive this moment over and over. As she stared she could see Ericas' small pink nipples stiffen and the colour ever so slowly becoming darker.

'Kiss me.'

Trude once again obeyed every order. She was a soldier after all.

She ran her hands up Ericas' sides gliding over the now stiff nipples and rested them either side of the girls head. She rose her whole body up and then lent in for another passionate kiss, slowly lowering her body down atop Ericas'. Trude could feel the girls breasts forcefully push against her own and felt her body heating up everywhere that their bodies touched.

* * *

Erica tilted her head back exposing as much skin as possible, allowing her friend to continue the barrage of kisses that had started at her jaw. Trude made her way down painfully slow _. I swear she's doing this on purpose._ But Erica quickly stopped her complaints when she felt strong fingers wrap around her breasts. Teeth were now scraping against her collar bone as Trudes' hands continued working their magic.

'mmhhh.'

'Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt?' Trude quickly released Ericas nipple which she had just pinched.

'Don't stop.' Erica looked down at the brunette and smiled broadly when she realised she could see down the length of her muscular back. 'Moans are a good thing Trude.'

'Ohh. Right.' Replied Trude, a dumb smile spreading across her face.

 _Maybe I should do this._ More often than not Erica would picture Trude taking the lead, but seeing the clueless girl atop of her she thought it might be best to lend a hand.

She grabbed Trude by the chin and brought her up for another kiss, at the same time she bent up a leg and leaned all her weight into the girl to roll her over. Once again Erica was straddling Trudes' waist.

She could swear she heard Trude whimper after she broke the kiss. But the sound was quickly replaced with moans as Erica massaged her chest. She took turns holding a breast firm in her hands whilst pinching the nipples between her fingers. _Ohh my. I can't believe this is happening._ Erica was trying to act cool and in control but on the inside she was like a kid on Christmas morning. _Yep. And I've been good this year so Trude is my present!_

Erica shuffled back and latched onto one of the girls' nipples. She bit lightly whilst running her tongue around in circles. Her hands travelled down Trudes' sides and came to rest between her thighs.

'Please. I need this.' Trude had answered the question before it had even left her lips. Erica looked up into the brown eyes and watched for any sign of discomfort as she pushed against the fabric of Trudes' pants. 'Mmnnnh. More.'

Erica pushed harder, running her finger tips along the length of Trude and only slowing as she passed over her clit. By now Trude was arching into her every touch, rocking her hips to match Ericas' rhythm.

She once again sucked one of Trudes' hard nipples into her mouth. She pinned it between her lips to give the girl something to think about whilst she quickly pulled down on Trudes' underwear. The white pants gave way easily, putting up no resistance as Erica rolled them down over the muscular legs and threw them some distance away. Starting from her new position she kissed the top of Trudes' foot and then continued up the inside of her legs, occasionally swapping sides to ensure no leg in particular received special treatment. She stopped half way up the girls' thigh only to once again hear dull whimpers or disagreement.

'Don't stop now Erica.'

With all the encouragement she needed Erica continued along her path. She swapped legs once more just before reaching her destination. But in an effort to tease the girl beneath her and prolong their night together she only gave one light kiss to her now glistening clit and then shuffled up to find her lips.

'Seriously?' Trude didn't even bother trying to hide her disappointment with the outcome.

'Hehe. Yep.' Erica stopped inches away from Trudes' perfectly structured face and gave her famous mischievous smile. 'Did you want something Trude?'

She coupled the rhetorical question with a quick press of her fingers against the now exposed opening. With only a mumble about etiquette in answer Erica decided to make her case more known. She pushed one finger inside Trude up to her knuckle. 'You were saying?'

Trude had given up with her speech and simply replied with a needy moan.

Erica withdrew her finger and brought the finger up between their faces. 'You're pretty wet Trude.'

Trude could only stare wide eyed at the delicate finger which was now happily residing in Ericas' mouth. 'You taste delicious.'

'Mnnhhh.' The finger had once again made its way down between her legs and delved deep inside her. 'More Erica.'

Erica added a second finger to her next assault. The entrance was tight at first but with little encouragement Trude relaxed and the fingers slid in easily as they gathered the natural lubricant. 'Does it feel okay?'

'Erica.' Trude had whispered the words out but quickly followed with a louder exclamation. 'Erica.'

 _I guess that's a yes._ Erica answered her own question and rested her full weight on Trude so that she could bring her spare hand to massage her breasts forcefully. She bent down to suck on the other breast and plunged her fingers further into Trude.

She curled her fingers upward and rested her thumb against Trudes' clit. As this was met with a rather loud shout of her name she decided to release her breasts and quickly inserted two fingers of her other hand into the girls now open mouth. Trude bit down on the digits, but not forcefully, just enough to acknowledge their presence and use them to muffle her desperate cries.

Erica pressed harder with her thumb and drilled her fingers in and out of Trude whilst twisting them as much as possible. She found the whole movement awkward since she had never tried them before but took the teeth digging into her fingers as a promising sign.

Trude bucked her hips upward into Ericas' grip and opened her mouth releasing her fingers. 'I think I'm going to c...'

Sure enough before Trude had even managed to finish the sentence she violently threw her hips upward and screamed out Ericas' name once more before lowering her body back to the bed and trembling violently.

Erica somehow managed to stay pressed against Trudes' clit during the ordeal despite staring at the girl without blinking whilst she memorised every second. Once the trembling had slowed down she slowly and carefully withdrew her fingers. She managed to stop herself from wiping the precious juices onto the sheets and instead inserted them into her mouth to fully enjoy the taste of her lover. _She's as sweet as I always imagined._

Erica wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of one hand and crawled up beside the soldier resting her head on a muscular shoulder as she felt the fatigue creep over her.

Trude turned her head and stared hungrily at her lips. 'Again?'

 _Wow. Maybe I can't keep up with her_. Erica released a long sigh and bent one leg up to trap the squirming Trude beneath her.

'Give me five minutes.'

* * *

 **I know this isn't as long as the other chapters but I liked the ending too much to continue.**

 **Sorry about the longer wait. This is my first mature work so I wanted to be satisfied with it before I put it up. I also got distracted and started a Strike Witches cross Kantai Collection story in the mean time.**

* * *

 **I know this ended up quite PWP so I'm sorry for those who were expecting more from the story.**

 **I've marked this as completed for now but may one day venture back to this story as this is one of my favourite pairings.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed =)**


End file.
